scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fear Player
The Fear Player is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! Finding the Clues. Premise A demon haunts R7 Town! Synopsis "Like remember how scary that Black Knight was?" asks Shaggy. He and Scooby are watching a movie about a knight ghost and it made Shaggy remember. "Reah," answers Scooby. "Like boy was he scary!" says Shaggy. Just then Scooby and Shaggy hear a knock on their door. "LIKE IT'S THE BLACK KNIGHT! HIDE SCOOB!" Shaggy and Scooby both hid under their beds. "Relax! It's just us!" says the person knocking on the door. The door opens and Fred, Daphne, and Velma come in. Fred says that they're all taking a trip to R7 Town. Soon the gang is in the Mystery Machine driving to R7 Town. At R7 Town, the gang is at R7 * Hotel. In one room Shaggy is awake and Scooby is asleep. Shaggy sees a strange looking creature. He screams, grabs Scooby, and runs out of the room. Fred, Daphne, and Velma wake up and run after Shaggy and Scooby. But when they find them, Fred, Daphne, and Velma see nothing and a fainted Shaggy and Scooby. After Fred wakes them up, Shaggy and Scooby say what happened. Fred says there's a mystery to solve and they need to split up and look for clues. Fred went left with Daphne and Velma and Scooby and Shaggy went right. Scooby and Shaggy end up in a creepy hallway with lots of doors. Shaggy opens one door and sees the monster. He runs in a room and jumps in a closet. The monster runs over and opens that closet, but Scooby and Shaggy aren't there. Shaggy and Scooby's heads poke out of another closet, and they go back in. The monster opens that one, but it is empty too! A trap door opens and Scooby and Shaggy pop out and go back in. "Like how did we do that one Scooby?" asked Shaggy. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues in another room. Fred sees glasses that he'd seen before. He shows the gang. Just then a man with blue hair walks in and takes the glasses from him. "I'm Mr. Ni and those are mine," he says. Just then he runs away. Just then a door opens and a monster walks out. "I'm Fear Player, and you must be destroyed!" Just then Scooby and Shaggy run out and jump on Fear Player. "Time to unmask this creep!" says Fred. "But we don't have any clues!" Velma said. Fred grabs the mask and pulls it off to reveal an old culprit. Mr. Wickles! Mr. Wickles says he wanted revenge on the gang. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Fear Player Suspects *Mr. Ni Culprits *Fear Player was Mr. Wickles, who wanted revenge on the gang. Locations *R7 Town *R7 * Hotel Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Home media *Scooby-Doo! Finding the Clues: The Complete Series Category:Decca03's Stuff